Various types of remotely locatable pacifier apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a remotely locatable pacifier apparatus that includes a handheld control unit disposed in wireless communication with a pacifier unit, said control unit having a plurality of control unit Light Emitting Diodes (“LEDs”) disposed thereon, each of said control unit LEDs illuminable sequentially to signal a direction and proximity of the pacifier unit relative the control unit, whereby a user is able to locate the pacifier unit without causing an audible or visible signal respectively illuminated or sounded from the pacifier unit.